


none of my business

by ultraviolentae



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just cute shit, M/M, So don't worry, idk why i made this tbfh but anyways, it's rated m but theres no smut!!, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentae/pseuds/ultraviolentae
Summary: Rowoon has the freedom to live his life however way he wishes to, but Chani also has the freedom to not want to listen to him ramble about it





	none of my business

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess like..... dont question it

**C** hani was sitting on the floor with his phone in his hand while he scrolled down twitter pretending to be uninterested to the conversation happening between the rest of the members. Rowoon was, once again, talking about his hook-ups and the youngest was getting really tired of it and, the fact that everyone seemed to enjoy hearing about it, made him angrier.

He knew he had no reason to get mad at his hyung for having fun and living his life, it was actually his own fault. At first he thought it was because he was jealous, he had school and practice to think about which meant he had no time to party. As time went on, though, it became clear it was more than that. Chani had never been a party animal, thinking about going to parties and hooking up with random people did not interest him, so that excuse was total rubbish and he had started admitting that to himself a while ago.

Which left him with one explanation, he never dwelt on it, however. Why should he? It might ruin things between them and the band, he wouldn’t risk it.

The boy sighed and got up, everyone looked at him and furrowed their eyebrows. “Where are you going?” Inseong asked.

“Uh, I got school stuff to do. I forgot.” Chani gave him a soft smile and walked to his room quietly. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him but, soon enough, Dawon told Rowoon to continue his story and everyone forgot about the younger.

Chani locked the door and jumped onto his bed, his head hurt and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the massive effort he put into not looking hurt or because of the lack of sleep. Probably both.

He closed his eyes and, soon enough, he was sleeping like a baby.

 

 

A loud bang outside woke him up hours later, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Chani! Chani are you okay? Why is the door closed!” it was Rowoon, his voice sent shivers down the younger’s spine.

He got up lazily and opened the door. “I was just sleeping.”

“Oh.” Rowoon looked at the shorter male. “I’m sorry, I got scared.”

“It’s alright.” Chani turned around ready to go back to bed but the older grabbed his wrist. “What is?”

“Are you okay? You look… odd.”

“Gee thanks but I’m fine, hyung. I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.” Was all the other said and let go of Chani’s wrist.

The younger fell onto the bed once again and snuggled his pillow, a sigh of content leaving his lips. Just before he dozed off, Rowoons deep voice broke the peaceful silence. “Hey, do my stories make you uncomfortable? I know you’re young I just… Thought it’d be okay.”

“It’s fine, hyung.”

Rowoon sighed and sat on Chani’s bed. “Okay, just tell us if something is wrong.”

“I will.”

The other didn’t say anything else and left closing the door on his way out, Chani was left alone once again. This time, the silence wasn’t so peaceful.

 

 

The next week Chani tried his very best to not just leave once the topic rose again, but it was easier said than done, so he got up anyways and went to his room. He closed the door like he had before, perhaps this time they wouldn’t disturb him for it. Sleep came to him quickly, being an idol was tiring so falling asleep was never really a problem to him.

It didn’t last long, there was banging at the door once again. “Chani! Chani look, if something is wrong you have to tell me!” Rowoon’s voice was authoritative but Chani preferred to ignore it and not answer his calls. “I know you’re in there, I know you’re awake. Answer me.” His voice was calmer but still rough.

The younger swallowed hard and got up, he opened the door and was met with a frustrated Rowoon. The taller looked down at him and his eyes softened instantly. “Chani, please.” he begged.

“What? Why can’t I leave without having you guys think something is wrong with me? I just want to sleep.”

“Why is it always at this specific time?”

“I did it _twice_ , hyung.” Chani rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes, something is up I know you.”

Chani breathed in sharply and tried to not look guilty by keeping the eye contact and not fidgeting. Again, easier said than done. He looked at the floor and murmured “Just let me sleep.”

As he was closing the door, Rowoon stepped in front of him making Chani’s face bump into his chest. “Chani.” It somehow sounded like an order and the younger swallowed hard.

“Rowoon, please.” He cried out still not looking into the older’s eyes.

A strong hand touched his chin making him look up, Rowoon was looking at him intensely. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

“No, I did something. And you’re going to tell me what.”

“You were born.” Chani tried to crack a joke but it only made the older look more mad.

“I am not joking.” the hold on his chin became stronger. “Tell. Me.”

Chani groaned in frustration. “You know what?” he slapped the older’s hand away from his chin. “I don’t have to tell you anything. You can’t and won’t force me. If you want me to be mad at you, then keep pushing it. If not, then let go and we'll be fine.”

Rowoon looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. He backed away though and let Chani lay on his bed.

“Go away.” The younger insisted, and he did, slamming the door on his way out.

 

 

 

 “Wahh, the perks of being bisexual! Two sexes in a night?!” Dawon’s loud voice erupted in his head. Chani looked up confused, _did he hear that right?_

Rowoon locked eyes with him and the younger swore that he saw the other’s face redden. “Ah… It’s not a big deal…” some rolled their eyes while others scoffed.

“Only you, with that face, can get a thre-“ Rowoon cut Youngbin off with a cough.

“Enough.” He looked down. “I’m not proud of it. I was drunk.”

“Aren’t you always?” Hwiyoung smirked earning a slap on the head from Rowoon.

“Not really, this time I wasn’t aware of what was going on.” The boy spoke quietly but Chani could still hear everything.

“Isn’t that rape?” the younger spoke suddenly, everyone turned their head towards him but he didn’t look way. Rowoon looked at him in the eye.

“I guess so.” The other gulped loudly, his eyes never breaking Chani’s stare. “Not much I can do.”

Chani scoffed and got up without any explanation, it had been easier for him to keep his grumpiness on check for weeks but this was too much. How could Rowoon be okay with what had happened? How could he tell the other’s so casually? It made him sick to his stomach, he didn’t want to hear any more of it.

Once he locked the door, he didn’t jump onto his bed. Instead, he pressed his back against the door and closed his eyes tightly. A soft sob left his lips and he let himself slip down until he was sitting on the floor.

“Chani.” Rowoon’s voice was weak behind the door. The younger didn’t answer, he didn’t want to hear what the other had to say. “I’m so sorry, I will stop. It’s disgusting I know, let me explain.” Silence. “Chani I’m begging of you.”

Chani refused to let himself open the door, he had had enough with the older’s attitude, he had enough of his stupid feelings for the boy. Everything just felt like too much, he tried to calm himself down and, soon enough, the exhaustion caught up to him.

 

 

He woke up by the manager’s loud yell, his butt was sore and his back aching and now, thanks to the old man, his head was pounding as well. He opened the door and was met with the furious man, his hand was raised threatening to slap him. “First you make your members sleep on the goddamn floor, now you’re delaying us all! We got a schedule to follow Chani, get ready in five or we are leaving without you.”

The younger bowed down and put the first pair of clothes he got his hands on and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Everyone was already inside the two vans, he ran inside the one with the door open and sat without a second though. The manager sighed before telling the driver’s to leave.

Chani closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. There was no time to be a hormonal teenager, not now. Why was he being so ridiculous? But was he really? Wasn’t Rowoon being a little too much? Why was he alone in thi-

A hand was placed on his thigh ending his inner monologue, Chani looked to his side with wide eyes. Rowoon was looking at him sympathetically, he squeezed Chani’s thigh and the younger let out a muffled squeal.

“What are you doing?!”

“Chani-“

“No.” he removed the other’s hand from his leg and looked out of the window. Rowoon said nothing else.

The day went by agonizingly slow, Rowoon kept giving him sad puppy looks and Chani was close to bursting his rage out in the middle of the fan-meeting. He didn’t, however, the fans didn’t have anything to do with their personal problems and he didn’t want to show them that side of himself.

No one asked him about yesterday. Actually, no one really talked to him in general except Youngbin. Chani thanked the oldest internally for not being an ass and treating him like usual.

Chani went to his room as soon as they got home and started to do his homework, his mind kept drifting away but he somehow managed to get things done after a few hours. He got up to get something to eat and noticed the house was a bit too quiet for it to be normal, he frowned and looked around. No one was in the living room nor the bedrooms, the kitchen seemed empty too.

“Guys?” he yelled. “It’s not funny.”

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind. He let out a loud yell and looked up, Rowoon looked down at him with an expressionless face. “Will you let me explain if I make you stay?”

“Probably not.” Chani tried to keep his breathing stable, it had been a while since Rowoon had been touchy like he once used to be, he had forgotten how it felt.

“Please.”

“It doesn’t matter, even if I don’t like your attitude or way of living, I don’t have a say in it. It is your life.” The younger spat.

“Right, but I’ve decided to stop anyway.”

“Don’t.”

Rowoon tightened his hold on the shorter boy. “I don't want to keep living like that.”

“Why not? Don’t let me hold you back from living your life. You should live without thinking about what other’s might think.”

“It’s not that, Chani.”

The younger groaned in frustration and tried to move away from the older’s hold, it was useless. “Let me go, hyung.”

“No.” the other put his chin on the top of Chani’s head. “Don’t you wanna know why I stopped?”

“Because you’re stupid and care about what your dongsaeng thinks of you. I’m tired of this Rowoon I don’t give a shi-“

The older flipped Chani around and, before the younger had any time to process what was going on, the other’s lips were on his. Rowoon backed away soon enough and coughed. “You were going to swear.”

“What the fuc-“ Rowoon pressed his lips against Chani’s once again.

“No swearing.”

“ROWOON!” Chani cried out. “What are you doing?!”

“Do I need to spell it out?” the older sighed with frustration.

Chani stared at him with disbelief. “Yes.”

“Jesus, Chani. I like you, that’s what people usually feel when they kiss someone.” When the other didn’t respond, he continued. “I’m sorry, I acted stupid.”

“W-What?” he cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Rowoon sighed again and looked away. “I started going out more once… I figured _it_ out. I didn’t know how to deal with having actual feelings for someone. And that someone being one of my best friends. It’s a shit excuse, I know. I don’t know what I’ve been doing for these couple of months. Part of me just wanted to see if you'd react, if it mattered to you that i was seeing other people.” The older’s lip was trembling, Chani looked at them and, without thinking, raised his hand and placed his finger on them. Rowoon’s eyes widened.

“I knew, somewhere inside me, that that wasn’t you. It didn’t feel like it was you whenever you’d tell us about your weekend. At least I hoped it wasn’t you.”

“It isn’t me.” Rowoon’s lips moved against Chani’s finger, a shiver went down the younger’s spine. “I promise.”

A soft smile appeared on Chani’s lips, reality slowly hitting him. “Where are the others?”

“I sent them away.” Rowoon laughed and Chani hit his shoulder. “I have no clue where they are, as far as I know they might be just behind the front door.”

“Let’s check.” Chani didn’t have time to move, the older grabbed his hip and held the other tight in front of him.

“Not yet."

“Rowo-“ the younger was once again cut off by the other boy’s soft lips. “Will you stop doing that?” he growled once they broke the kiss.

The older didn’t answer and went back to kissing him, his hold on Chani’s hips tightening holding him close to his body. Chani let out a small whimper once Rowoon bit his lip lightly making the older giggle. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

The front door opened wide with a loud bang, the rest of the group was yelling and, in just a few seconds, hugging both boys. “Ya! I didn’t say you could go in!” Rowoon protested.

“We couldn’t wait any longer.” Zuho shot him a big smile.

“You guys are so damn stupid, can’t believe it took this long.” Dawon stood there with his hands on both sides of his hip looking like an angry housewife. “I was so tired.”

“Hope you enjoyed wilding around, Rowoonie, it ain’t happening anytime soon.” Hwiyoung added and gave Rowoon an innocent smile.

“No pedophilia in this dorm!” Inseong shouted from the kitchen and came back with cups and drinks. “Cheers!”

Chani and Rowoon looked at each other and a smile appeared on both their faces. Before they were even aware, both boys were being pushed towards each other with a cup on their hands. “Here’s to the lovebirds!” the rest cheered.

“Here’s to us.” Rowoon whispered to Chani’s ear and they smiled at each other once again before sipping the drink. Chani spat it out moments later and looked at Inseong with an offended look.

“This is alcohol!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was shit i knOw, i had no clue how i was gonna end this #rip


End file.
